Magistrate (Episode I)
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=MaleGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy (?—December, 2499) :Mar Sara Colonial Militia (December, 2499) Sons of Korhal (December, 2499—February, 2500) Raynor's Raiders (February, 2500) |job=Colonial magistrate of Mar Sara (December, 2499) SOK commander (December, 2499—February, 2500) |family= }} "The Magistrate," later referred to as "Commander," was the magistrate of Mar Sara at the time of its fall to the zerg. Later, he would defect to the Sons of Korhal and after that, Raynor's Raiders. He is the player character of Episode I. Biography Zerg Crisis In early December, 2499, the magistrate was assigned to help defend Mar Sara and prevent panic. With the recent destruction of the Chau Sara colony by the protoss, the immediate task was to safeguard the colonists and keep their state of panic from escalating further.Narrative: The Confederacy, fearing that the alien fleet's next target will be the colony of Mar Sara, has sent you to intervene. Acting as Magistrate, you are to safeguard the colonists and keep their state of panic from escalating any further. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Rebel Yell Intro (in English). 1998. To this end, the magistrate was given live-fire command and control training, and repulsed minor incursions of zerg on Mar Sara's space platform and Sons of Korhal troops on the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Officer Training (in English). 2000. Shortly afterwards the magistrate was contacted by Edmund Duke, commander of Alpha Squadron, and ordered to relocate himself and other core colonists to an evacuation concentration point in the Wasteland. They were joined and escorted en route by Marshal Jim Raynor and the Mar Sara Colonial Militia.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. In the meantime, Mar Sara's civilian government was practically replaced by Confederate martial law. The crisis continued to escalate and the relationship between the colonial authorities and the Confederacy deteriorated further when zerg attacked Backwater Station. Despite Duke's assurances, neither the magistrate nor Raynor were convinced that Alpha Squadron would arrive in time to save Backwater. The magistrate authorized the colonial militia to accompany Raynor and mount a rescue.Edmund Duke: "We've already received the distress beacon from Backwater, and we'll take care of it. You just sit tight. You'll be notified if there's anything we think you need to know." Jim Raynor: "Damn! Listen, if we wait for Confederate reinforcements, that station's dust. I'll head out there now, do what I can. You send in some militia, and we'll save those folks. Trust me." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. The operation was a success but also resulted in the destruction of a supposedly "vital Confederate installation". The marshal and his men were arrested by the Confederates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. The magistrate protested but Duke brusquely refused to reconsider.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Desperate Alliance With the zerg spreading unchecked and the Confederacy abandoning the planet and the colonists, the only remaining source of aid was the rebel Sons of Korhal.Adjutant: "The Confederates have arrested all standing militia forces and continue to avoid action against the Zerg. Three stations have fallen to the Zerg already. We've been unable to locate any source of military relief except... the extremist faction known as The Sons of Korhal. Their liaison is holding on line." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Arcturus Mengsk, the rebel leader, personally contacted the magistrate, and offered to evacuate the colonists. The magistrate accepted and evacuation was a success. As Mengsk had warned, the magistrate was subsequently branded as an outlaw by the Confederacy for dealing with the Sons of Korhal and his tenure as Colonial Magistrate was suspended, pending an official investigation of his affiliation with the organization. This was of little concern given the colony was already lost to the zerg. The magistrate was promoted to "Commander" within the rebel group.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The Commander was reunited with Raynor, whom the rebels had freed from the prison ship Merrimack. The Commander supervised a rebel raid on the Jacobs Installation which recovered Confederate data. Antiga Prime For better or worse, the Commander was now part of the Sons of Korhal. The rebels journeyed to Antiga Prime where an anti-Confederate revolt was imminent. Under the Commander's guidance, Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan and now-Captain Raynor incited the rebellion and repulsed Alpha Squadron's initial attempt to suppress it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. The Confederacy laid siege to the colony and trapped the rebels. Months of bitter fighting followed.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. The data stolen from Jacobs Installation provided the means to breakout. They contained designs to the psi emitter - a device that lured zerg to isolated locations. A psi-emitter had originally drawn the zerg to Mar Sara. While the Commander engaged and occupied Delta Squadron, Kerrigan infiltrated the Confederate lines and planted a psi emitter in the enemy base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. The zerg descended on the planet en masse and the rebels escaped in the ensuing catastrophe. Fall of the Confederacy The Sons of Korhal launched their attack on Tarsonis, and once again the Commander took an active part in operations. As the battle progressed, Mengsk's brutal ruthlessness became all too apparent; the rebel leader ordered the use of psi-emitters on the heavily populated planet,Duke: "This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and on-line." Sarah Kerrigan: "Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?" Arcturus Mengsk: "I did, Lieutenant." Kerrigan: "What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane." Raynor: "She's right, man. Think this through." Mengsk: "I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Big Push (in English). 1998. and finally abandoned Kerrigan to the zerg at the Battle of New Gettysburg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. The latter act finally caused Raynor to abandon the Sons of Korhal; the Commander and Raynor's Rangers joined him. Together they destroyed Tarsonis' Ion cannon and escaped the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Separate Ways The Rangers subsequently transformed into Raynor's Raiders, but the Commander did not stay with them long. He had apparently left the Raiders within six weeks of the Confederacy's downfall.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Notes It has been indicated that the Commander did not appear in StarCraft II as the 'terran commander role' was/would be taken by Raynor in the trilogy.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 The Commander was briefly mentioned in "The Betrayal" as part of the flashback cinematic.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Betrayal. (in English). 2010. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Terran player characters Category:Terran politicians Category:Terran soldiers